Smoking Firsthand
by Pocky Nibbler
Summary: An 8059. With just a tiny bit of lemon. C: Yamamoto tries smoking firsthand from Gokudera. As always, the anime and characters do NOT belong to me. Enjoy!


Smoke

* * *

Yamamoto pov

_R-r-ring!!!_  
There goes the school bell. I looked over my shoulder to see a very happy Tsuna and an empty desk next to him. Hmmm I wonder what happened to Gokudera?

I raised my hand,

"Yes Yamamoto?" Sensei asked.

"May I please use the restroom?"

"Of course, hurry back though," sensei remarked.

Ugh this is going to take a bit of time, I thought. Now to find where Gokudera is. I searched through the restroom stalls, all of the abandoned rooms, and no signs of Gokudera. Hmmm, the balcony is the last place to check.  
I rushed up the stairs towards the balcony in hopes of finding Gokudera. Empty space. Was all I saw. But wait, smoke was coming behind the ventilator.

"Ahha there you are," I said as I saw a very frustrated Gokudera smoking.

"Don't you know smoking is bad for your health?" I remarked as I took a seat next to Gokudera on the ground.

* * *

"Why are you here baseball nut? And who cares? We'll all eventually die so why not spend it with no regrets? Now get the hell away from me," Gokudera remarked gruffly.

"Ahha, well what if I want to stay?"

"Then I'll leave."

And with that, Gokudera stood up and was about to leave, but stopped at the touch of Yamamoto's fingers on his arm. Gokudera sat back down with a huff. "

Chht, you're so complicated," he said with distaste, as he sucked in his cigarette.

Yamamoto sat there speechless, and stared as Gokudera smoked for 5 minutes until Gokudera burst out, "What the hell are you staring at?!"

"Oh nothing, I'm just curious at why you love smoking all the time."

"Why? Cause it tastes good, that's why."

"Oh really? Maybe I should try it out."

"You? Don't make me laugh, here knock yourself out," Gokudera said as he passed a pack of his cigarettes to Yamamoto.

"Ahha, nahh, I would rather experience it firsthand."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Replied a very puzzled Gokudera.

"I'll show you," and with that,  
Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera's arm and kissed him, tenderly and sucked in the smoke from Gokudera's mouth. Yamamoto pulled back,

"Ahha you are right, that tasted pretty good," Yamamoto said with a laugh as he blew out the smoke.

"What the hell do you think you just did?!" Gokudera yelled with a slight hue of red on his cheeks.

"I experienced smoke first hand. Ahha, it tasted very sweet by the way."

"What is wrong with you?! I don't want to kiss you!!! You damn bastard, I'm out of here," Gokudera said with false anger and with that, Gokudera stood up and walked away. Yamamoto, unconsciously, ran after him and hugged his waist,

"Don't go, I like you Gokudera. I don't know why, but I just do. I like Gokudera very much. Ever since I realized that I-I-I always looked over my shoulder to see you, and I can't stop smiling. The fact that ill always wait for you, that ill always stay by your side Gokudera. Gokudera, I love you."

No response.

"Gokudera," Yamamoto said with a pleading tone.

"What the hell do you expect me to say to that?!" Gokudera bursted.

Gokudera was trying his best to convey what had just happened. Not knowing how he should feel at what had just happened. You see, Gokudera had the same feeling for Yamamoto, but what. What would Jyuudaime and the others think of him?

Yamamoto, determined said,

"I just want you to understand. I can't live without you Gokudera. I want to be with you forever."

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, well I don't, now get off me."

Yamamoto spun Gokudera around and looked him in the eyes,

"I know I can't be with you but that won't stop me. I love you more than anything. I want to be with you forever."

* * *

_Meanwhile,_

"What is taking yamamoto so long?" Sensei questioned. "

O-oh ill go look for him, sensei," Tsuna said.

And like that, Tsuna exited and searched the restrooms, classrooms, and still no Yamamoto. The balcony it is then. Tsuna thought as he clambered up the stairs, only to find Yamamoto and Gokudera arguing over something.

"Ah jyuudaime!!!" Gokudera yelled with surprise as he rushed over to Tsuna's side.

"Oh hey, Tsuna!" Yamamoto tried his best to keep his fake smile and cheery mood.

"Come on let's get back to class, sensei looked really mad."

And the 3 of them walked back to class, with nothing said.

_R-ring_ there goes the 'schools out' bell.

Chht, remarked Gokudera as he pulled out a cigarette, lit it and inhaled, momentarily glanced at Yamamoto to find him staring back at him. Gokudera sharply turned his head and blushed as he continued smoking. Smoke first hand? You really are something, Yamamoto. Thought Gokudera as he inhaled again. Smoke? Sweet? Ahha... I love you too Yamamoto.

Meanwhile on the balcony of namimori, a very furious Hibari was cursing revenge on a mystery person as he found a pack of cigarettes on his precious school. How dare someone smoke on school grounds? I'll find you and bite you to death!! Fumed a very furious Hibari as he crunched the pack of cigs and left.


End file.
